lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Taylor Swift
' Taylor Swift' is the daughter of Timone, and Theresa Swift making her a member of House Swift. Taylor has three siblings in William, Hilary, and John Swift of which Hilary is a powerful Magi that is growing in influence in the Order of the Blue Dragon, her brother William is a member of the Order of the Red Dragon, and her other brother John is in control of the House Swift military forces and is extremely well known due to his completion of a Dragon's Dream. Taylor is engaged to Josh at the end of the Rise of Lucerne but she has fallen in love with his brother Emile Hirsh of whome is absolutely refusing to let her go. An extremely kind and loved girl, she is very well known for her talented singing and her devotion to the Dragon. This devotion and general kindness have led her to being menipulated several times by men in Brill. This number has included the nefarious Stephan De'Marco and most recently she has become involved in an affair with Emile Hirsh of House Hirsh. Emile is the brother of the man that she has been made to marry in the form of Josh Hirsh. Josh is in love with the noble daughter Anna Kendrick of House Kendrick which has created some large problems in the coming political marriage as Andrew and the leadership of the houses will not allow this kind of drama to continue. Taylor Swift was a POV character in the fifth chapter of the Rise of Lucerne, and her involvement is surely going to increase in the next book as the drama from her love affair appears to be heading towards something rather important for the Kingdom of Lucerne. History Early History : "My loneliness was something I got used to as time went on. My parents on the other hand constantly attempted to fix what was so wrong in my life. Not that I didn't love them for it, but my life was exactly what it was, and I couldn't change it whether they wanted me to or not." : -Taylor Swift Taylor Swift was the youngest child of Timone, and Theresa Swift which made her extremely different in age from her siblings. For instance her oldest brother William Swift was aged 20 on the day she was born. This meant that she had little in common with her siblings though her relationship with her somewhat older sister Hilary Swift was close during their early days in Brill. But even this was a different kind of relationship then most siblings would have with their siblings, and for this it was as if Taylor was surrounded by a number of parents and no actual siblings. As a young girl she took the lack of siblings as a penalty to herself and her mother noticed early that she appeared sad, and quiet in comparison to their other children, and especially Hilary who had been the queen of the girls her age in Brill. They watched as Taylor didn't bring friends home in the same manner as Hilary, and for much of her youth had done, and through this she was constantly judged based on what her sister Hilary had accomplished.This worried her parents but Hilary and her became closer until she left, and this closeness meant that her parents noticed the change, and thus stopped worrying about Taylor as much. It didn't even matter to Taylor because all she knew was that her parents had once again not cared that something was going on in her life. The Noble Girls : "I tried to get these girls to like me, but it didn't seem to matter what I did they didn't react the way I excpected they would. I tried being nice and they reacted with harshness. I tried to learn things they seemed to enjoy and they suddenly riculed me as a follow. Time and time again my efforts were met with the most extreme, and harsh tormenting I could have imagined. Anna Kendrick may have led them to their goals but she just gave them direction towards what they all were clearly prepared to do anyway.I hold no more grudge against her then any of the other dozen girls that tormented me for years." : -Taylor Swift In this lack of sibling relationships she attempted to find friends her age but as her parents made her to spend time with the other noble girls in Brill she quickly discovered that she didn't like them, and the way they went about their lives. At first she attempted to be friends with them but they begin to bully her, and in fear of what they might do to her she begin secluding herself from them and on the days she was meant to spend time with these girls she came to enjoy visiting the Dragon's Temple in Brill. At first the Temple was simply the only place she thought she could visit without anyone finding out what she was doing, but after she witnessed a prayer meeting, and then subsequently watched a sermen by the Grand Priest of the Temple she became more and more interested by the Dragon. She asked her parents why they didn't go and they said that they worshipped the dragon in other ways, and after she asked the priest at the temple she came to understand that many of the nobles simply pretended to believe in the Dragon as a means of gaining closeness to House Lovie who were devout historically as believers in the Dragon. ' ' Stephan De'Marco See Also : Stephan De'Marco "I wanted so badly to escape the pain of it all. I wanted to escape so much that I ignored all the warnings my body gave off about Stephan. In the end he gave me a brief respite from the pain of living in that world. He gave me the briefest of smiles in a world that had filled me with frowns. While in the end his behavior would cause me a lot of hurt, I can't help but look upon the other times fondly." -Taylor Swift When Taylor was sixteen years old she became involved in a physical affair with the House Swift honor gaurd Stephen De'Marco. Stephan was the first boy that had ever shown a real interest in Taylor and since she had very little experiance with boys due to the fact that she was bullied, and spent most of her time in the temple this meant that she was inclined to believe him. She had read the Dragon Book and in it was clear that the Dragon had no inclination towards saving yourself for marriage and thus for this reason more then anything elce she became physically involved with Stephan before she was ready to deal with the consequences of what this change meant for her. At first he was very calm and calculated about waiting for her, but once she gave in he became a more dominating figure that demanded more of Taylor then she was ready or willing to give willingly. : "I knew the general layout of the act, but for a girl who had been bullied her whole life being wanted wasn't something I had any experiance with. I tried my best for him, but there were times when I felt like it was just never enough for him. It felt so embaressing to be that exposed to someone that deep down you felt didn't care anything for you. At the same time it felt so good to be wanted." : -Taylor Swift. This affair went on for months as the extremely charismatic Stephan took advantage of the kindness shown to him by House Swift and continued to sleep with Taylor who trusted him with her heart during this time. When her parents discovered this she was ordered to stop seeing him, and Stephan was as well put on warning for violating their daughter. With Stephan out of her life for a time she returned to the world that seemed to despise her and everything she did, and realized that being basically used for her body was better then not being cared about on the best day, and abused on the worst day. This made her mind up, and thus she went to Stephan and begin reangaging him in a physical relationship of which this time she attempted to get him to emotionally engage her, but he just resisted this. As their affair continued she became more blatent about it and eventually she was caught by another noble family in Brill and they were not friends of House Swift so they released the information into the public who was very against this kind of interracial relationship. With this scandal he was sent away from the town and thus the only way for Taylor to let him go was upon her as she found herself with nothing to hideherself from the darkness. Order of the Dragon Main Article : Order of the Dragon : "The Dragon gave me everything I thought I was getting from Stephan. Where he demanded something deeply emotionally taxing from me phyiscally the Dragon simply love me. The Dragon didn't want anything except my love. The Dragon was fair. The Dragon loved unconditionally." : -Taylor Swift As Taylor's interests in the Dragon had increased so to had her importance to the completely worn down Temple in Brill found their perfect protoje to take control of the situation. At the time the overall leader was an elderly women who had begun to lose her sight, and due to this was obviously increasingly unable to run the Temple and this was especially true since Brill had so many problems on top of just running the temple. She slowly spent more and more time with Grenda Lowly of whome begin to on top of her failing sight become unable to even walk as she was afflicted by a particularly virulant form of gout to her legs. With Andrew's centralization of the Kingdom, one of the many new orders that he created was the Order of the Dragon. This order would provide the administration for all Dragon Worship in the Kingdom of Lucerne. With the creation of the Order, the new leadership of the Order placed members of the Local temples in charge of their specific areas. In the area of Brill Taylor was chosen to lead the Order of the Dragon. Since she was already running the local temple she found the only change was the increase in organization which allowed her to further increase the reach of the Dragon. Gaining Control See Also : William Lovie III. "'Everyone talked daily about the prince that had risen to King. They talked of his love of the people of Lucerne, and more importantly to my aims was the fact that he was open about his belief in the Dragon. As my elders at the temple made perfectly clear the reign of Bill Lovie had been nearly heritcal in that he seemed to believe in nothing, and surely the Dragon lost the support of House Lovie while he reigned. I longed to meet William as he seemed like an inspirational character. If nothing more then to say thank you." -Taylor Swift With the increased support from the goverment she was able to repair much of the disrepair in the temples, as well as support the hiring of three new priestesses of the Dragon to further expand her order in Brill. This effort really allowed her to get over the drama that she had created with Stephan De'Marco and was a source of great pride for her house who had been down in support following her affair. She came to travel the surrounding area and during this time whatever she thought of herself she proved herself to be a Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War : "It was the busiest time of my entire life, and I felt like everyday I became more valuable to those around me. Each day it seemed the people I surrounded myself became kinder, and more loving towards me, and that was the best part of that time." : -Taylor Swift During the events of the Lucernian Civil War the only effect the war had on Taylor was the influx of funds for her temple, and for this reason she was completely unprepared for the coming attack she would suffer during the final days of the conflict. While Taylor was in the House Swift estate she was attacked by Stephan De'Marco, who attempted to kill her after he had been bought off by the leadership of the Kingdom of Bolten. : "I was just walking through the house when I dropped my glass. As I bent to pick up the glass I felt the sword fly through the air right over the top of my head and exactly where I just was. As I fell to the ground on the impact I looked up to see Stephan staring down at me with a blind rage. As he raised his sword to strike me, I kicked him in straight in the groin with everything that I had, before I ran upstairs." : -Taylor Swift Stephen's initial ambush failed to hit her so he chased her around the house until he was finally stopped by Emile Hirsh who happened to be arriving at the estate to meet with William Swift. Emile and Stephan engaged in a duel and Emile was victorious but wasn't able to kill Stephan who managed to escape the estate. Political Marriage : "It was a shock to me to meet the King of Lucerne. As he approached me I was awe struck by him, and in that moment I saw him for everything that everyone ever talked about him being." : -Taylor Swift At the end of the Civil war Andrew was moving quickly to gain further control over the houses of Lucerne, and in this way he turned to his most loyal houses in order to create alliances with those with perhaps less interest in the rulings of a Kingdom that had failed them for so long. In House Swift Andrew saw a house that had always been loyal and for this reason he decided to pair up the unmarried son of the rebellious House Hirsh with the loyalist daughter of House Swift. This marriage after some back room dealings ended up being with the heir of House Hirsh in Josh Hirshe, and this caused a lot of problems as Josh was at the time involved in a rather serious relationship with Anna Kendrick of House Kendrick but she was engaged so noone knew about their relationship. So with the engagement decided on Taylor and Josh came to live together, and this living arrangement became uncomfortable as Taylor found that he had little interest in her, and the verbal abuse that he leveled her way made the situation go from bad to worse very quickly. During this dark time where Taylor attempted to gain the affection of Josh who was in love with Anna a new interest entered the frame in the form of Emile Hirsh who was the man that had saved her from being killed by Stephan. Family Members Timone Swift - Father Theresa Swift - Mother Hilary Swift - Sister William Swift - Brother John Swift - Brother Relationships Emile Hirsh See Also : Emile Hirsh Anna Kendrick See Also : Anna Kendrick Born into the wealthy House Kendrick Anna was led to believe in the devinity of her house, and in this way she became extremely popular amongst the others of her age group. As this popularity grew she became the rival of Taylor Swift who was a member of the powerful House Swift. This rivalry started after one of Anna's friends became offended by the way that Taylor refused to join their group in some of the things they did. While Anna wasn't particularly bothered by Taylor her friends grew obsessive in their hatred of Taylor and this led to her joining the chorus of her friends that begin to bully Taylor. At first it was silly pranks against her but the bullying became extremely harsh in its brutal verbal attacks which then spawned into several near physical attacks. All of this led to the two girls becoming a sort of rivals in the town of Brill but in this time the town of Brill was mainly ruled by a grouping of houses and House Swift while being powerful wasn't in control in the same way that they are in control now. Category:Brill Category:Dragon worship Category:People Category:Order of the Dragon Category:Vandal Category:Human